Behind locked doors
by Nelxis
Summary: They hate keeping their relationship secret, but it's the only way they can be together. (HMTC prompt party August 2015)


**This is part of my non-magical AU where all the senshi are part of a girl group**

It was surprisingly quiet in the dressing room, apart from the occasional sounds of laughter coming from the other side of the wall. Minako's laugh was very... distinguishable. Michiru was glad that there were more than one dressing rooms available this time. She did like spending time with the other girls, but when it came to getting ready for the show, she preferred to do it in peace. Tonight they had two dressing rooms, and Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru shared one dressing room, while the younger girls were in the other one. This arrangement was perfect for Michiru, because it gave her the perfect opportunity to have a few moments alone with Haruka. Setsuna usually got ready fairly quickly; Michiru wasn't sure if it was because she wanted to give Haruka and Michiru some privacy, or because the sexual tension in the room made her uncomfortable. Either way, Setsuna was now out of the way, along with the people who did their hair and makeup. Unfortunately, Haruka was not in the room.

Michiru sighed and glanced at the clock. If Haruka didn't show up soon, they wouldn't have the time to be alone before the show. Normal people would have thought that it didn't matter, that they could always be alone later. But Haruka and Michiru needed it. If they didn't get to spend a few minutes alone before the show, they'd be filled with unresolved sexual tension for the rest of the night. Dancing right next to each other became difficult whenever they hadn't had the chance to let out some steam before stepping on stage.

Just as Michiru was about to give up any hopes of being alone with Haruka tonight, she heard the door of the dressing room opening. Someone stepped inside and locked the door.

"I'm sorry that I'm late. Luna wanted to talk to me and I couldn't come up with any excuses," Haruka's familiar voice said as she walked across the room with just a few long strides and wrapped her arms around Michiru's waist, pressing her chest against Michiru's back.

"It's all right. We just need to be quick. We have about twenty minutes," Michiru replied calmly and stroked Haruka's fingers with her. She felt a warm breath against her neck, tickling her skin. Haruka's hands slid down Michiru's waist, onto her hips and to her thighs, trying to pull up the hem of the skirt.

"Clothes will have to stay. Not enough time. And we need to be careful with the lipstick," Michiru breathed and pushed Haruka's hands away.

"So just making out then?" Haruka asked and started to tug Michiru towards the small sofa in the corner. She sat down and pulled Michiru onto her lap.

"Yes," Michiru sighed and closed her eyes. Haruka started kissing her neck, reaching every now and then to press a quick yet passionate kiss on Michiru's soft lips. Her hands started roaming on Michiru's body, trying to feel everything about her; thighs, waist, arms, breasts, neck… She couldn't get enough of her. Michiru on the other hand just held tightly onto Haruka's shoulders. Her fingers dug into the fabric of her shirt, and she wished that she could have just felt Haruka's skin instead.

The minutes seemed to pass too soon. A knock on the door let them know that they had five minutes left at most. Haruka stopped kissing Michiru's collarbone reluctantly.

"I think we need to go. Is my makeup okay?" she sighed and helped Michiru stand up.

"It's fine. What about mine?"

"Perfect. Just like you," Haruka said and kissed Michiru on the cheek. They stood facing each other for a few seconds just enjoying their last few private moments. They had songs to sing and fans to meet. It would take forever before they would have a chance to be alone again.

Apparently "forever" was four hours and fifty two minutes long. After they had performed, the girls had to meet some fans and pose for the press. Finally, when it all was over, they made their way to the hotel they were staying at. Haruka and Michiru had their own rooms, but Michiru still slept in Haruka's room. They waited until everyone else had gone to their rooms before sneaking there together.

"I hate this. I want to let the whole world know you're mine," Haruka sighed in frustration as she pushed Michiru against the bed. She tugged off Michiru's skirt and kicked off her own shoes.

"I know. But we can't let anyone know," Michiru said and pulled Haruka in for a kiss. She let her fingers slide into Haruka's soft hair, and with her free hand she tried to take off her remaining clothes.

"Yeah, yeah. Contracts and the media and all that. I don't care about that. I just want to go out with you and kiss you in public. I don't care if it ends up being on the cover of every magazine," Haruka said, nuzzling Michiru's neck. She unbuttoned her shirt and threw it across the room.

"Let's not think about that," Michiru whispered. Haruka nodded and started kissing down Michiru's neck, to her chest and stomach. Then she stopped. For a moment they just lay still, listening to each other's quiet breathing.

"Sometimes I wish nobody knew who we are. That we wouldn't have to hide behind locked doors," Haruka sighed and moved back up to bury her face into Michiru's hair.

"I know. But if we wanted that, we would have to leave the group," Michiru replied. She turned her face and kissed Haruka's cheek.

"I don't care about the media. One day, we'll tell everyone, and we won't care what anyone says," Haruka said. She seemed almost angry. Michiru reached up to stroke Haruka's hair.

They weren't sure how long they stayed like that. The cool air in the room made them shiver, a cold breeze coming from the slightly open window to dance on their naked bodies. Haruka wanted to get up and close the window, but that would mean getting up and being away from Michiru. She had to come up with another way to keep warm. She pulled herself up and straddled Michiru's hips.

"Are you okay?" Michiru asked.

"Just cold," Haruka replied and leaned down to kiss Michiru. She moved down and kissed her way to Michiru's breasts while grinding her hips against Michiru's knee.

"Oh? And is this how you plan on keeping us warm?" Michiru teased and ran her hand down Haruka's side, making her shiver.

"Yeah," Haruka breathed and licked Michiru's nipple. She held tightly onto Michiru's sides, fingers digging into the soft skin. Michiru lifted her knee, making Haruka hiss. She smiled up at her girlfriend and pulled her down for a kiss.

"You're a tease, Michiru. Every time I see you, I can't focus on anything else," Haruka said. She felt Michiru's fingers sneaking down to where her hips met Michiru's thigh.

"Me? A tease? Never," Michiru smiled and pressed her palm against Haruka. The pressure made Haruka bite down against Michiru's skin. Luckily Michiru didn't care about leaving marks. In fact, she didn't mind if Haruka left them all over her, as long as she could hide them later. Haruka kept grinding against Michiru while trying to keep their bodies as close together as possible.

"I… I love you… Michiru," Haruka breathed heavily. Michiru kissed Haruka's lips and pressed her hand harder against Haruka. She felt Haruka's whole body stiffening. Haruka buried her face against Michiru's neck and bit her lip to hold back a cry of pleasure. The walls were thin, and it would be better to keep quiet. Michiru moved her hand against Haruka once more, and for a moment Haruka's mind went blank. When she came back to her senses, she could only focus on her heavy breathing and Michiru.

"I love you too, Haruka," Michiru whispered and storked Haruka's hair.

"Would you please close the window? I'm getting cold," she continued before Haruka had a chance to say anything.

"I could make you warm in other ways," Haruka suggested as she forced herself to get up from the bed. Michiru sat up and watched as Haruka walked over to the window and closed it.

"Why don't you show me those ways, then?" she suggested. Haruka smiled and sat down behind Michiru.

"Gladly," she said and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and leaning against the wall. She started by placing gentle kisses along Michiru's shoulder and neck. Soon the kisses got more passionate. Haruka felt Michiru take her hand and guiding it lower and lower, until she felt the familiar warmth between Michiru's thighs.

"You're being impatient," Haruka teased.

"No, you're just too slow," Michiru said and arched against Haruka, who used her free hand to cup Michiru's breast.

"Me? Slow? Never?" Haruka laughed. She pulled Michiru closer and felt Michiru roll her hips, looking for more contact. Haruka smiled against Michiru's neck.

It wasn't long before Michiru was panting heavily, her head resting against Haruka's shoulder. She reached back with her hand and buried her fingers into Haruka's hair.

"Haruka," Michiru sighed, her eyes closed and lips parted. Haruka thought Michiru had never looked more beautiful. Michiru arched against Haruka and let out a soft sigh. Soon she relaxed again, and Haruka kissed her forehead.

"Are you done?" she asked. Michiru nodded and nuzzled her face against Haruka's chest. Haruka lay down on the bed, pulling Michiru with her.

"We have an interview tomorrow, don't we?" she asked as she pulled the blanket over their bodies.

"Mmh, yes. Why are you asking?" Michiru replied sleepily. Her head rested against Haruka's chest, listening to the steady heartbeat.

"We should just tell everyone. Let the whole world know about us. Then there would be no more closed doors and hiding and lying. We can get through it together."

"Haruka. We can't. As much as I would like to do that, we have to think about the others too. The media would not let it go. News like this could affect the whole group's reputation," Michiru explained calmly, drawing small circles on Haruka's skin with her finger.

"I know. I just… nevermind. Good night, love," Haruka sighed and kissed Michiru's hair.

"Good night."

Maybe some day, they could stop meeting in secret. Until then, locked doors were the only thing that protected them from the cold world.


End file.
